Icecream
by BlackHeartsxxRedSpades926
Summary: My first fan fiction. A oneshot I wrote that takes place after The Courship of Wyatt's Father. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, but if I did, Cole and Phoebe would've ended up together, hello, thats just common sense!

**Ice Cream**

Piper Halliwell was exhausted. Who wouldn't be after what she'd experienced over the past two days. Just yesterday she held a birthday party for her son Wyatt, who had just turned one. Later that day however, she was transferred to the ghostly plane with the husband she'd recently separated from. All in a day's work for her, she was after all, a Warren witch, one third of the world renowned Charmed Ones. It was the events that had taken place while in the ghostly plane that had taken her by surprise.

She'd been surprised, but elated at the time none the less. Piper loved Leo, she always would, but not even reuniting had kept him from leaving. That broke her heart. What she learned once she'd returned today, well that news just sent her into shock. Earlier this afternoon, her sisters calmly asked to meet with her. At first, they were so hesitant, Piper was worried. When they finally came out and just told her, Piper stood, dumbfounded.

Had she honestly heard them correctly? She wasn't quite sure because what she thought she'd heard them say was that as a result of her reunion of Leo, she was now pregnant! That couldn't be, and then, they continued, saying the baby she was carrying would grow to become their 22 year old neurotic whitelighter. Oh, the insanity! She knew she'd have her hands full raising that one, if only she could get her head around this idea first.

Piper and Chris had talked about it until Piper honestly thought she could speak no more. Chris had gone off somewhere and Piper hadn't seen him since. Piper decided to join her sisters who were chatting in the living room. She joined them on the opposite sofa. Piper could feel the two tense-up. "Would you two relax, it's a pregnancy, its not contagious!" she snapped at them. Paige laughed. A grinning Phoebe replied, "That's our girl!" Paige and Phoebe enveloped Piper in a hug. Paige resumed her place on the couch, while Phoebe went to get ice cream and three spoons.

Piper laid her head on the arm of the sofa, lying down with her feet up. Phoebe returned and Piper initiated conversation. "So, how does it feel to know you're Chris's aunts?"

"Well it felt awkward at first, but we've had a longer time to adjust to it." Paige said with an uncertain smile.

"At least we know he'll turn out great!" Phoebe interjected after the brief moment of awkward silence that had accompanied Paige's statement.

"Give or take his neurotic tendencies." Paige added, her voice oozing with sarcasm.

"And his taste in women!" Piper quipped. "I mean can you imagine the spell he'd have to have put me under to even allow him to date, let alone propose to Bianca?" Phoebe and Paige just laughed in response.

"Would that have been before or after he told you she was raised as a demonic assassin?" Phoebe wondered.

"Oh God, can you imagine, an assassin in the family?" Piper asked.

"Right, because our family doesn't have a long enough history of star-crossed lovers already!" Paige exclaimed. She would know, she was the product of a star-crossed pairing.

"Well, its not like you nor Leo will get much of a say in the matter, if they're meant to be, they'll meet up again, and if Chris grows to be as stubborn as he is now he'll just throw your relationship and his and Wyatt's existences in your faces." Phoebe added, matter-of-factly.

"Oh wow, Leo. Well, let's just say this isn't going to be easy to explain." Piper said, with a sad smile on her face. She missed him already.

"Sweetie, he'll take it fine, I mean, time travel gives anyone a headache at first." Paige mentioned, trying to be supportive.

"Well, that's it for me, ladies." Piper announced, and with that she went to bed.

The next morning, Piper was standing in the kitchen at the coffee maker wearing her silky blue bathrobe, fuzzy slippers, and her hair tied up in a disheveled ponytail. She was now at peace with yesterday's pregnancy/Chris's true identity revelation. She was so relaxed, she was humming. And that's when Chris walked in.

He cleared his throat and she turned around. "Oh, hi- uh good morning." She said.  
"Good morning to you too, Pi-Mom." He caught himself. "You know, its gonna take a while to adjust to that."  
"Yeah, but that's part of what we talked about yesterday, Chris." She replied knowingly. Truthfully, she found this to be quite amusing. Chris walked over to the bowl of fruit on the island and grabbed a banana. While so, he inadvertently glanced at the trash, only to see the remnants of the girl talk that had taken place before.  
"Huh." was all he said.  
"What's that?" Piper asked, curious.  
"Oh, its nothing, its just, did you eat that?" He asked pointing to the empty Ben and Jerry's container in the waste basket.  
"Yes, I did. Your aunts and I shared it last night."  
"Well, then no wonder its my favorite kind." Chris remarked with a smirk.  
"You don't say."


End file.
